


Truth or Dare

by LuckyPanda13



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Don't tell Harry that, Except it kind of is, F/M, It's NOT Harry's fault, John's a big ball of mush and fluff, M/M, Sassy Harry, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyPanda13/pseuds/LuckyPanda13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry decides to have a little family dinner with all the people he feel closest to. He's a smart one and forgets his godmother. The Leanansidhe is not pleased and places a truth curse on the group before locking them in Harry's apartment until morning. The group (NOT Harry) decides to play Truth or Dare to pass the time.</p><p>It's a mistake.</p><p>And NOT Harry's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

Let it be known that of all the stupid things I have ever stupidly done, this was the absolute stupidest.

Let me be clear.

It wasn’t my fault.

I swear.

_It was his fault. -JM_

Anyone who says otherwise is lying.

Okay. Now that we’ve cleared _that_ up, it was profoundly stupid. Beyond any stupid thing I’ve ever done, and that list includes siccing a bunch of fetches on a defenseless teenager, granting bits of my name to a demon, starting a war in the attempt to save my ex-girlfriend, and _ever_ talking to my godmother. I’m like the king of stupid actions. Which really should _not_ be my calling card, because it’s _not_ my fault. Really.

Okay, well, it’s _kind of_ , a little, my fault.

_More than "kind of", Harry. -JM_

I just wanted a nice family dinner, John. For once. Okay, aside from the one I spent with the Carpenters, okay, _several_ , I hadn’t had an time where _nothing_ was going for long enough for me to even _consider_ having a dinner. Well, shit stopped happening long enough for me to consider the idea and then act on it. Which was my first mistake.

I thought about who I’d want to come to this impromptu family dinner. Murphy, obviously. Thomas was a given. Butters. Ebenezer, which was probably asking for trouble, especially with Thomas there. Better not invite Ebenezer. Michael I considered, and debated on it for a long time, but eventually decided against it. Michael needed to spend time with his family. If I invited the Alphas, I’d have to make a _hell_ of a lot of food. Better not. Kincaid would probably get a kick out of being there. Murphy would also appreciate me inviting her on-off boyfriend. I was sweet like that. Marcone.

I swear to _everything_ holy, I did _not_ consciously think about inviting the mob boss. His name just kind of popped into my head. I swear. I didn’t immediately dismiss the idea. Which was my second mistake.

Okay, so maybe Marcone and I were getting along a little better, especially in light of us saving each other’s lives on a semi-regular basis. Even _Thomas_ was warming up to Marcone, which was saying something. That was a little bit of an overstatement. Thomas didn’t immediately curse or swear at the crime lord anymore. He even stopped glaring. One day, he too could join the forces of adulthood.

So, I invited my friends, who I consider family, and yes, Thomas was already family, moving along, to a dinner at my place. Murphy thought I was dying. As did Kincaid. As did Thomas. As did Marcone actually. What? I couldn’t have a nice sit-down with my friends without dying? Butters had to back out, since he was going out of town for a polka tournament. Yeah, bet you didn’t know those even existed. But, anyway, Murphy, Thomas, and Marcone all agreed to come over for dinner. Which meant I had to cook. I’d had a _lot_ of practice with cooking, considering Justin’s training of me. I had gotten quite good at it, especially since Justin didn’t tolerate bad food. It was either get good or accept pain. Pain and I have never been great friends. I made a bunch of food, which was all rather delicious if I do say so myself, and people started arriving.

Marcone was the first to arrive, as usual, with Thomas not far behind. The two exchanged their typical unpleasantries before settling down and nursing their beers slowly, silently agreeing to _not_ fight for the duration of the dinner, for my sanity if for no other reason. Murphy and Kincaid arrived together, as I expected, and Murphy _smiled_ at Marcone, which I didn’t expect. Anyway, we sat down to dinner and everything was much nicer than I expected. Granted, I had expected blood and some sort of apocalypse, but neither happened.

_It is rather surprising that nothing blew up or was set on fire. –JM_

Go away, John.

“Christ, Harry!” Karrin gaped at me, mouth full of food. “This is _delicious_!”

“Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, Karrin.” I said dryly. Everyone was sworn to first names only, and everyone was being cordial and polite.

“Where did you learn to cook like this?” She asked, waving away my offense.

“Practice.” I shrugged, _really_ not planning on talking about how I learned to cook as well as I could.

“I’m going to make you cook for me more often.” Karrin announced.

“I spent my rent on this dinner.” I said, more honestly than I wanted to admit. “Unless you’re buying the groceries, you’ll be stuck with Hot Pockets and TV dinners.” Unfortunately, I managed to make everything awkward by talking about how poor I am. Fuck.

“Well, you’re an excellent cook, Harry.” Jared said.

“Am I the _only_ one who knew that coming in to this?” Thomas asked, grinning.

“You’re the only one to have lived with him.” Karrin defended herself.

And thus, the conversation moved away from my lack of income. I stopped worrying about blood or apocalyptic things happening. Which was my third mistake.

Because, after dinner had been cleared away and we were sitting in front of my fire with our respective drinks and just relaxing (Thomas had left soon after dinner, claiming he couldn’t stand John’s presence anymore even though it was because he was falling asleep on his feet), that was when the apocalypse decided to happen.

_It was just the Leanansidhe. Don’t be so dramatic, Harry. -JM_

Shut up, John.

My godmother arrived.

Okay, you might _think_ I’m exaggerating, but the Sidhe was fucking _terrifying_. And I hadn’t invited her to dinner. Which was apparently the biggest insult I could have ever offered her even though I hadn’t been inviting her to my dinners since… _ever_. So, she blustered about how disappointed she was in me and how _dare_ I not invite her to taste my delicious meal and finally settled with locking us in my apartment until the sun rose. Not only that, but she decided to place an honesty curse on us, meaning we couldn’t say anything but the truth until the sun rose.

Fucking bitch.

“Fuck.” I swore when the Leanansidhe finally left, cackling madly.

“What just happened?” Karrin sighed, rubbing her forehead.

“Sidhe still like pulling some fairy tale crap every once in a while, simply to make themselves feel important.” I complained.

“This night just got interesting.” Jared chuckled. “I was beginning to wonder if everything would be all sunshine and roses for once.”

“Hey, shit’s _always_ happening to me.” I said, deciding that chugging my beer would be the best thing for me.

“So, we can’t lie?” John asked.

“Precisely.” I sighed. Karrin started snickering and we all gave her looks that said she was losing it.

“Sorry.” She grinned. “But I just thought about Truth or Dare and how much more fun it would have been if everyone had literally been forced to tell the truth.”

“Karrin, are you _drunk_?” I blinked.

“No.” She bit back her giggles. “I’m always like this in my head.”

We all took a moment to stare at her, seeing her in a completely new light.

“We should play.” John suggested.

“What?” I stared at him.

“It would be entertaining at the very least.” Jared agreed.

“Why?!” I figured if I focused on one word responses, I wouldn’t be able to blurt out the truth.

“Karrin is right.” John shrugged. “This game would be more entertaining with a literal truth curse and we’re stuck here until morning. We might as well find _some_ way to entertain ourselves.”

“I’ll go first.” Jared decided.

“I don’t want to play!” I announced.

“You have to, Harry.” Karrin gave me a look. “We’re your guests and we _all_ want to play.”

I opened my mouth to argue, but the pointed looks that John and Jared gave me told me I wouldn’t be winning the argument any time soon.

So, we played Truth or Dare.

How often does a wizard in his thirties get to say that he played a teenaged girl game with a crime lord, a police woman, and the Hellhound?

_The same number of times that a crime lord in his forties gets to say that he played the same teenaged girl game with a police woman, the Hellhound, and a wizard. –JM_

Really? Go away, John. This is _my_ story.

“John, truth or dare?” Jared asked.

“Dare.” John said.

“Damn.” Jared frowned. “I dare you to lick Harry’s neck.” I immediately started spluttering. I couldn’t flat out deny that I didn’t want John to lick my neck, because I kind of _did_ , but I could protest nonspecifically. Which I did vehemently.

“Try to think of something a _little_ more unsettling for me next time.” John rolled his eyes, but stood up.

“This includes me! It’s not a good dare! I didn’t choose dare!” I argued.

“Shut up, Harry.” John looked almost bored as he leaned next to me and drew his tongue along the vein in my neck, making a shiver erupt up my spine. John settled back into his chair, his smug smirk telling me that my shiver didn’t go unnoticed.

_It didn’t. –JM_

John, I swear to every holy and unholy… Leave my story alone!

“Karrin, truth or dare.” John asked.

“Truth.” Karrin said, bravely.

“Have you ever wanted to have sex with Harry?” John asked. I started arguing again.

“Yes.” Karrin replied, ignoring me completely. “Harry, truth or dare?”

“Neither!” I couldn’t _believe_ that they were all going along with this! I couldn’t even fathom what was going on. My brain had short-circuited. They all gave me this unamused look. I sighed. “Truth.”

“Have you ever wanted to have sex with Jared?”

“ _No_!” I gaped at her. “Why are all of these sexual in nature and involving me?!”

“Because you’re dense.” Jared replied, looking almost bored.

“John, truth or dare.” I did _not_ want to hear the rest of _that_ explanation.

“Truth.”

“What’s your…” I searched frantically for a question, something simple, to move the game along faster. “Favorite color?”

“ _Really_ , Harry?” Karrin complained.

“Blue.” John said easily. “Harry, truth or dare?”

“I just went!” I protested.

“Just answer.” Karrin waved my protests away.

“Ugh. Dare.” This was going downhill fast.

“I dare you to take your shirt off.”

“Why are all of these sexual?!” I bitched again, pouting as I pulled my t-shirt off.

“There’s nothing inherently sexual about not wearing a shirt.” Jared said calmly. I was literally the _only one_ who wasn’t calm. And nobody seemed to care.

“Truth or dare?” I asked Karrin.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to…” What could I dare her to do? “Um, chug this beer.” Karrin gave me an almost disgusted look and I handed her my half empty bottle. She chugged it swiftly.

“John, truth or dare.”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to take Harry’s pants off with your teeth.” Karrin shrugged.

“ _What?!_ ”

“Stand up, Harry.” John said, dropping to his knees next to me. Now, let me explain something, even the most heterosexual man will get aroused with someone’s face _that_ close to his crotch. Skillfully, John managed to get my jeans off with only his teeth and I was left in my Star Wars boxers and trying to hide an erection. I’m pretty sure my face was going to be permanently red.

_It was actually quite adorable and his supposed “hiding” of his erection was completely ineffective to someone that close to said erection. –JM_

John. Go. Away.

“I hate this game.” I muttered. John gave me a sideways look before facing Jared.

“Jared, truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to make out with Karrin.”

“John.” Even Jared looked disappointed in the mob boss. “For how long?”

“Five minutes.” And, Jared went to town with Karrin. John timed them. Neither seemed to want to stop when time was up. “You two want to have sex.” John said dryly.

“So?” Karrin flushed. She had tried to deny it, but the truth curse wouldn’t let her.

“There’s a perfectly good bedroom right there.” John pointed out.

“Hey!” I tried to make a good argument, but really, if they were gone, we couldn’t keep playing this stupid game.

“We won’t keep our voices down.” Jared said, standing and taking Karrin’s hand.

“I wouldn’t expect you to.” John smiled as the door shut.

“What was _that_ about?” I asked the crime lord.

“You were getting uncomfortable, so getting Karrin and Jared distracted was my best bet for calming you down.” John said simply. What?

“Why did you want to calm me down?” I should have known what a mistake that question was. Mistake number four, right here.

“Because I care about you.” John said, like the answer was obvious.

_To be fair, it was rather obvious. –JM_

Just because it’s obvious to you, doesn’t mean it’s obvious to the rest of the class.

_You’re just mad that you’re dense. –JM_

I swear, I _will_ hurt you.

“What?” I blinked.

“Be careful what you ask me tonight, Harry.” John smirked. “I can’t lie.”

“You care about me.” It wasn’t a question, but John was right. He couldn’t lie. I could ask him literally anything and he’d have to tell me the truth. Granted, that went both ways, but my mind was a bit preoccupied by the fact that _Gentleman John Marcone cared about me_.

“Harry, the more you think about it, the more you’ll make your brain hurt.” Said crime lord teased.

“Shut up.” I muttered. “You care about me?”

“Yes.” John looked far too amused.

“When did this happen?” I asked.

“How specific do I need to be?” John retorted. I forgot. The man wasn’t lying, but his talents at avoiding questions was masterful.

“Never mind.” I muttered. “Why me?”

“Do you _want_ to know this?” John asked. “This is knowledge you can’t unlearn.”

“Do you think you’ll break me?” I snapped, feeling challenged.

“I don’t think.” John replied. “I know.”

“We were playing Truth or Dare, right?” Okay, so my ego gets me to do very stupid things. This is where my fifth mistake came in. “Truth or dare, John?”

“Dare.” John smirked.

“I dare you to take your shirt and pants off.” I said, still feeling a little uneasy in the back of my mind being the only person mostly naked.

“You’re like Jared.” John snorted, removing his clothes obediently. Okay, so my plan to be less uneasy as the only one naked _completely_ backfired in every way possible. John was… Well… Okay, so the man was fucking hot. Every muscle was carved out and defined by a story of scars. When the urge hit me to explore those scars, to find out which ones were still sensitive, I flushed and looked at the fire, stubbornly. Curse my stupid libido. “You’ll have to try harder to fluster me, Harry. Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” Okay, so I was nervous about the man daring me to do anything. He had already gotten the rest of my clothes off and being naked while still kind of hard… And that was moaning. There was moaning coming from my bedroom. Yeah. Definitely still hard.

“Do you like me?” John asked.

“Of course I do.” I replied before I could even think. “Why would I invite you to my apartment for my family dinner if I didn’t like you?”

“Family dinner?”

Shit. That’s what I’d been calling it in my head.

“Yeah. I don’t have family to speak of,” Sorry, Ebenezer and Thomas, “And I’ve never really had family meals like normal people. So, I put together one of my own.” _Why_ was I still talking?

“With your chosen family.” John nodded, like he understood exactly what I was feeling. Which, let’s be honest: he probably did. If there was anyone who could understand the desperation for normalcy from not having it for your entire life, it was John.

“So, truth or dare?” I asked, unwilling to continue that train of thought.

“Truth.”

“Why me?” The question slipped out.

“Elaborate, please.” John said, politely giving me time to formulate a proper question.

“You choose who you care about very carefully. Why me of all people?”

“There’s a long, complicated explanation for that.” John said slowly. “But the short answer is that I admire you, Harry. I always have. Your stubborn determination is endearing in its own frustrating way.” He clamped his lips shut before he spilled out whatever else had come to mind at my question. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Why have you included me in your chosen family?”

And I was bright red again. Answers, all of them true, filled my head and weighed on my tongue. Which one would cause me the least embarrassment?

“You’re me.” And, of course, the most brutally honest was the one that fell out of my mouth. I was such an idiot. I wanted to hit myself over the head with a brick until I was unconscious and didn’t have to deal with this or John or anything anymore. John blinked, eyes shocked and, like the idiot I am, I elaborated. “Had I been raised differently, just a little, I’d be exactly like you. In fact, we’re already pretty similar, but you have an army and I have… me.”

“You have me.” John’s hand touched mine, not holding it, or even putting pressure on it, just simply touching our skin together. Which was a lot nicer than I thought it was going to be. That, combined with his words, made my throat close up and my heart stutter.

“Truth or dare?” It took me a good minute to even _find_ the words, much less say them, and when they finally spilled out of my mouth, I was relatively certain John thought I was an idiot. _I_ thought I was an idiot, especially from the stupid warmth spreading in my gut and the want filling my chest.

“Dare.”

“Kiss me.”

Okay, so that was what happened. And it _wasn’t my fault!_ I was a stupid idiot whose mouth takes over when it shouldn’t and who hadn’t gotten laid in a year or so. It was pretty bad. And I was needy. And stupid. But, it wasn’t my fault. John’s going to try to blame me. Don’t listen to him. _So_ not my fault. Long story short: I’m an idiot and John loves me. Don’t know _why_ , but he does. Weirdo.

What? You want _more_?! I told you what happened!

Ugh. Fine.

So, I say “kiss me” and John does and then we’re making out and then we have sex and then my godmother pops in again and laughs hysterically, happily accepting John as her future-godson-in-law, whatever that means, and then Karrin and Jared made fun of me, once they put their clothes on, and then I swear that I will _never_ have another family dinner for the rest of my life and maybe John talks me out of it.

Happy?

…

John’s telling me I need to be explicit.

Crazy fangirls.

“Kiss me.”

So, John did.

Now, before you start thinking this was one of those earth-shattering, mind-numbing, erection-inducing, knee-buckling, stomach-twisting, firework-popping kisses, let’s get one thing straight: it was literally all of those things. To the point where I have since become more addicted to John’s lips than anything else. Even his cock. But, that’s pretty high up on the list, too.

_Damn right, it is. –JM_

Stars and stones, man, leave my shit alone!

John’s hand, once perched on mine, dragged me from my seat so he could kiss me once the words were out of my mouth. One of his hands buried into my hair, holding my head still, while the other hand slid around my waist, keeping me close. His mouth was demanding and desperate and I kind of lost track of time and where I was and… yeah. By the time he finished kissing me, I was light-headed from the abrupt shift of blood flow to my erection and my brain was _not_ focused at all. John had a light flush on his cheeks, something I had never seen before, and yep, that was his erection pressed against my stomach.

“Truth or dare?” John breathed, green eyes dark and staring into mine in a way that few others could.

“Dare.” My voice came out much huskier and deeper than I expected and John shivered against me at the sound.

“Kiss me.”

So, I did.

I may or may not have accidentally pulled John from his seat and onto the floor, my hands holding his face against mine as any fleeting thought of self-control died. His hips settled between my legs and his hands rested beside my shoulders to keep him from crushing me. I’m not sure how long _that_ kiss lasted, but I hated it when he broke away.

“Truth or dare?” My voice was a rough growl and John seemed to like it that way.

“Dare.”

“Fuck me.”

And, oh yes, John did. John did very much so.

_Harry, you have to be more specific or the fangirls will be upset. –JM_

Leave my writing alone! It’s _my_ story, not yours!

Okay, so where was I?

Yes, sex. Good. Yes.

What do you _want_ from me? Describing sex is hard! Pun unintended. It all feel very clinical but then trying to describe emotions gets all mushy and then it gets weird because you’re all clinical and mushy at the same time. I don’t like it. Suffice to say, the man fucked me into the carpet and I still maintain that those rug burns were _absolutely_ worth it, though I will _never_ repeat that experience.

And that’s all I’m telling you. Perverts. So, back off.

It still wasn’t my fault.

_It was utterly and completely Harry’s fault. -JM_


End file.
